Kyouya's Fever
by Sora Zoldyck Fullbuster
Summary: After saying out training in the sun too long, Kyouya has came down with a fever and is feeling really unwell. Madoka says that she will be his nurse for the day, despite Kyouya's objection and the comment that 'she's taking it too seriously'. But still, who wouldn't want to see Madoka in a Nurse outfit? {Kyouya x Madoka}


**Kyouya's Fever**

A _Metal Fight Beyblade _(メタルファイトベイブレード) Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **After saying out training in the sun too long, Kyouya has came down with a fever and is feeling really unwell. Madoka says that she will be his nurse for the day, despite Kyouya's objection and the comment that 'she's taking it too seriously'. But still, who wouldn't want to see Madoka in a Nurse outfit? {Kyouya x Madoka}

**Pairing(s): **Kyouya x Madoka {KyouMado}

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated K+

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade (メタルファイトベイブレード)® is owned by the amazing Takafumi Adachi

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Charge now, Leone!" A muscular greenette thrusted his fist forward and yelled his Bey's name for the 100th time today. He watched as his Bey, Fang Leone charge through large empty dustbins, sending them flying up into the air. They all landed perfectly on top of each other.

"Good job, buddy." Kyouya smiled as he caught his Bey. He sighed as he wiped his sweaty forehead. It was a very hot day and he's been training for about ... 3 hours now?

_'Maybe I should stop ...' _Kyouya thought as he felt his forehead. He squinted as the steaming hot rays of the sun radiated on his forehead. He growled in pain, wishing the pain could go away. _'No, I won't stop. Fang Leone has to be the best. I have to defeat Gingka!'_

Kyouya then sighed as the sun shone brighter than before. He continued to sweat rapidly.

"Yo, Kyouya!"

"Hey Kyouya!"

"Kyouya pal!"

3 familiar voices rang in Kyouya's ears. He slowly turned his head to see his rival Gingka Hagane walking with Madoka Amano and Kyouya's personal stalker, Benkei Hanawa.

"U-Ugh ..." Kyouya mumbled as his vision of the 3 become to blur.

"Hey Kyouya, are you OK?" Madoka asked as se walked towards the greenette, Gingka following closely behind her.

"Y-Yeah ..." He whispered as everything began to swirl around in his mind. He couldn't take the heat anymore. "I ..."

Before he could finish, his eyes slowly closed as he felt himself falling forward. His body was very weak and he just couldn't take anymore of the heat.

"K-Kyouya!" Was the last thing he heard before everything turned pitch black.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Eerr ... Uughh ..." Kyouya mumbled as he slowly began to open his eyes. They widened once he saw that he was in a room, lying on a white hospital bed.

_'Huh? Where am I?' _He asked inwardly as he sat up from his bed. He sighed as he felt his head. _'I must have fainted because of the heat.'_

"Oh, you're awake!" A sweet voice said from the door. Kyouya turned his head to the door, but to only widen his eyes at the sight.

Right there, at the door, was a maroon haired girl. _Madoka. _In a _Nurse_ outfit. Kyouya felt his face heat up when he studied what she was wearing.

Her short maroon hair, normally let down was now tied up into a high ponytail, with the bangs on the side of her face framing her face. She wore a short sleeved light pink collared dress which stopped right after her butt. She wore white thigh high socks and light pink flats. She also had a light pink nurse headdress and light pink nurse gloves.

"M-M-M-"

"Hey Kyouya! Are you OK?" Madoka asked sweetly as she walked towards the greenette.

"Y-You're ... " Kyouya's face turned an even deeper shade of crimson as she placed a hand on his forehead.

"Wow, you have a fever. Luckily for you, I brought an ice pack!" She chirped as she softly placed a bag of ice gently on his head. She then placed a hand on his chest and lightly pushed it, making him lye back down again. "You have to rest."

"But I don't want to rest!" Kyouya said. "I need to train Leone!"

Madoka giggled in a motherly way. "You're acting just like a child!"

"And you're acting in a motherly way." Kyouya retorted.

"That's what I'm supposed to do, to make you feel better!" She said.

"And how is dressing up in a _nurse's _outfit going to make me feel better exactly?" He asked. A dark aura animatedly surrounded Madoka as she sent a death glare towards the greenette.

"Just deal with it." She hissed menacingly. Kyouya was obviously intimidated by her glare, but tried not to show hif fear.

"O-Ok." He stuttered as he quickly shut his eyes.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Madoka chirped as she lightly shook the sleeping Kyouya. Kyouya's lion like sapphire blue eyes slowly opened as he blinked a few times. He sat up from his bed and sighed.

Madoka felt his head, then nodded afterwards. "You're head is still hot, but not as hot as yesterday." She then handed him a bubble gum flavoured ice lolly. He gladly accepted it and removed the plastic covering it, and began to lick it.

"It will make you feel cooler." Madoka smiled.

"I would've preferred it in apple flavour." Kyouya mumbled. A comical tic mark popped above Madoka's forehead, throbbing animatedly.

"I could've just thrown you in lava, you know." She hissed. Kyouya sweat dropped nervously. "By the way, you have some visitors."

Right after she said that, Nile, Gingka, Kenta, Demure, Dashan, Chao Xin and Chi-Yun walked into the room.

"I'll leave you guys to chat!" Madoka chimed as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Why're all you guys here?" Kyouya asked as he stared at the people surrounding the bed.

"We just wanted to know if you were feeling better!" Kenta grinned.

"But how did _you _guys know?" Kyouya asked as he looked at Dashan, Chao Xin and Chi-Yun.

"Gingka told us, and we had nothing better to do so we decided to check up on you!" Chao Xin grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

"Right ..." Kyouya said.

"What's up with Madoka and the Nurse outfit?" Nile asked, Demure and Chi-Yun nodding.

"Don't ask me." Kyouya shrugged his shoulders. "She looks pretty cute in it, though."

Kyouya slapped his mouth in realisation in what he had just said. Chao Xin and Gingka gave him a cheeky grin, Dashan and Nile chuckled while Chi-Yun and Demure simply smiled.

"Oi, oi, does someone have a _crush_?" Chao Xin asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

"Kyouya has a crush on Madoka!" Gingka exclaimed aloud. Kyouya's eyes widened at what he had just heard.

"Shut _up _Gingka!" He yelled.

"Don't worry, Kyouya. You just have a crush on Madoka, there's nothing to worry about!" Dashan smiled kindly, but there was a cheeky grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Yeah! I'll teach you _all _you need to know about the ladies!" Chao Xin said as he put his arm around Kyouya. Kyouya pushed him off with a comical tic mark throbbing on his forehead.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" He screamed in anger, which silenced everyone. "JUST GET OUT DAMMIT!"

Everyone quickly made their way out of the room as Kyouya sighed. Now he felt really tired, but at the same time he didn't want to sleep.

"What was going on in here? I heard you shouting really loud." Madoka said as she walked in and sat besides Kyouya's bed.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He mumbled. Madoka then felt his forehead.

"You seem to be getting better, all you need to do now is sleep." Madoka told him and he groaned.

"Well I _can't _sleep! Ever since you let _those _guys in!" He moaned in annoyance.

"But sleep is what you need so that you can get better!" Madoka said sternly.

"Well I'm not gonna be sleeping for a while now, so forget it." He said. Madoka then crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in annoyance. She had to think of something if she wanted him to feel better.

"Well, I'm going to be-" Before Kyouya could finish his statement. Madoka grabbed him gently by his cheeks and brought him to her face, her soft lips enveloping his.

Kyouya's eyes widened in shock as he felt Madoka's warm lips touch his. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed a little longer. 30 seconds passed and they broke apart, panting lightly.

Kyouya then leaned back down on the bed and slowly closed his eyes, drifting on to sleep.

"Thank you ... Madoka ..." Kyouya whispered in his sleep. Madoka softly smiled as she softly kissed him on the forehead.

"No problem, Kyouya." She whispered in his ear as she left the room, shutting the door lightly behind her. Her eyes widened and her hearts skipped a few beats as she saw Gingka, Chao Xin, Chi-Yun, Nile, Demure, Kenta and Dashan all staring at the young maroon haired girl with wide eyes.

"I knew it!" Chao Xin cheered, only to earn a comical kick to the stomach from Madoka.

"G-Go away!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Meanwhile, in his sleep, Kyouya had flashbacks of everything that happened today.

_'Having a fever, getting to see Madoka in a Nurse outfit, getting treated by Madoka in a Nurse outfit and getting kissed by Madoka in a Nurse outfit.' _He unconsciously smiled.

_'Best. Day. Ever.'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo~~! So, how did you like it, HUH?! Was it funny? Nice? Cute? Please tell me! xD

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot! xD**

**Make sure to review, ne? :D**

_** \- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_\- Please read and support my other stories 'The Curiosity of Zeo Abyss,' 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)', 'A LoveHate Relationship', 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!' and 'Frozen Skies' - _


End file.
